Imaging optical systems often comprise a spectacle lens with a curved rear side, via which light bundles of the image are coupled out of the spectacle lens for the generation of a virtual image for a user. This spectacle lens-air transition at the curved rear side leads in an undesired manner to a lateral chromatic aberration.